Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire
| next = Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes Unlike other zones the lava will kill you instantly Steps # Zone in to at #* Use the Fount of Power. #* You will get Dominion of Ro uncurable elemental, that every 20 seconds has a chance to apply Burning Mana which is curable, or cleared by killing mobs. and which turns "cost" of casting spells, combat arts, and Ascension abilities from mana to health. (percentage based, so it will be a noticeable health drain) # Kill the construct of flames to spawn Cindrax and kill him. #* pull Cindrax into one of the sideways and have your back to a wall because he does a frontal pull back or (knock forward). #** "Cindrax pulls, throwing everyone in front back behind him!" #** "Cindrax pushes, throwing everyone in front of him forward!" #** Control your glide to land on the paths, not in the lava. #* Immune to damage while A solitude gargoyle is up (4 of them, health based). Kill each one as it spawns and then back to Cindrax #** "A solitude gargoyle begins to animate!" on spawn #** "Cindrax's Obsidian Shell breaks apart!" # Click on a door at the end of either east or west passages. # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 2. #* going through fires will stun for a short time and damage you. #* You can loot some Magmucus from non agro a Magma Slug. # Kill The Molten Behemoth at the end of the tunnel #* Joust when it emotes "The Molten Behemoth begins expelling molten rocks! Get back!" Getting hit causes knockdown/stun (uncureable, lasts several seconds). After that aoe he also drops molten stones that can be moved like house items into the brazier. (unsure if needed in solo) # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 3. #* You can loot an Obsidian Sun Disc (no-zone clicky with 10 second immunity to heat and interrupt from moving while in Heroic version of zone, can't damage mobs) from the corpse of a Scroched Fiend. # Clear the room at the end of the tunnel to spawn Balzeru and kill him. #* He is immune to damage while summoning fiends. #* He sommons 2 adds each time, remember where they came from and click on the brazier of the one you kill last. # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 4. # Go through the fires to the end of the tunnel #* use Obsidian Sun Disc before you run through the fire in tunne. They are a heavy DoT while in the fire down here but you are be able to run through without it. # kill Verlixa #* Note: Before you pull "notice" the 5! brazier in the room. from you come in on left, right, center, far end and on topthumb|right|the 5 brazier in Verlixa room #* When she scripts, watch and memorize where and in what order the illusions go (2 at 75%, 3 at 50% and 4 at 25%). Click the braziers in order and kill the add in between each click then click the portal where the next one went. once all adds use the portal and "return". # Get on the central plaform and jump down (taking the lift to level 5 will kill you). # Kill the golems until Galermos spawns. No noticeable special attacks. #* Killing him updates the quest and awards the Pyrestone Rune. # Take the portal where he spawned to get back to the Coliseum of Valor. # Zone in to . #* use the Fount of Power. # To spawn the 1st named: #* Go west, kill the 3 Shard of Obsidian in the 3 rooms and stand on the circle where one of the Shard of Obsidian to raise a brazier in the center of that wing #* do the same on the east side. # Kill Jiva in the center "sun" platform, then go west or east and touch the now lit brazier. #* at 75% the platform sinks into the laval and Jiva gets a stoneskin. #* 5 times will get emote about "memory seared into your mind" and red ghost gargoyle will appear in a raised round platform (4 corners, center of north side. #* stand IN the red outline, it will disappear and a new one appears. #* after 5th one, Jiva i vulnerable again. # kill the Shard of Obsidian in the left alcove of the hallway # kill Estryxia #* the phoeniy has to die 4 times, watch out for the moving fire wall in the room # use the door on the side and teleport to the next location # kill the Shard of Obsidian in the left alcove of the hallway # flame Tornados will spawn in the hallway, run into them and kill the mobs that spawns # once all are dead, open the door at the end of the Hallway # kill So'Valiz #* when he says "Let us play a little game, shall we." you must match the claws of the North and South tower #* 80 it is 1 that need to be switched, at 50 it are 2 that need be switched, at 20 it are 3 that need be switched #* don't think of a mirror when you do more of a copy .. for example on the north claws the one close to the center is switched to towards the center then you need to switch on the south tower the one that is opposite of the center # use the door on the side and teleport to the center # kill Xuzl ##at 90% he becomes damage immune and starts to spawn small imps ##the small things in the center can knock you up to the flame pentagram on top, kill the Shard of Obsidian on top there, but watch your step allways try to stand on a crossing of 2 lines of the pentagram so you don't fall down one once Shard of Obsidian is dead. ##once all 5 Shard of Obsidian are dead and all 5 swords fell down, fall down as well. ##Each flaming sword gives him 10% damage reduction, click each flaming sword once to reduce that. hit him with the biggest hits when all 5 swords are not on fire. the swords will catch fire again after like 20seconds, after you clicked that one. rinse and repeat clicking dpsing till he is dead #use the portal to the next area #kill the 8 mobs in the outer alcoves and click on the yellow circle #use the teleporter in west at #speak to Solusek Ro #speak to him again and he turns into epic x4 you need to withstand him for like 2 minutes #*the platform around the center will kill you if you stand there to long #*the center of the platform will kill you as well #*the sun rays of the sun protect you, but will fall down after like 30 seconds. there is a warning before as well, but you can jump off early #*only 1 group member can stand on 1 sun ray (in case you duo it) #after the 2 minutes he will go and the Avatar of the Sun comes instead. the quest updates to speak with druzzil Ro at that this step #*the "sun rays" are still active like #*you have 380 seconds to kill him, if you want. #speak with Druzzil Ro in the Coliseum of Valor Rewards *At least *Greater Pyrestone Rune - access to the "Solusek Ro's Tower" zones for all chars on the account *